Esperando a Lua Nova Parte 2
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Continuação de "Esperando a Lua Nova". Lupin e Mary continuam o seu romance, mas, como em qualquer relação, os problemas vão surgir... e o eclodir da guerra não vai ajudar muito...
1. No Lugar de Antes

**N/A:** Resolvi escrever esse prólogo para quem não leu "Esperando a Lua-Nova" se situar. Afinal, a JKR também faz isso com os livros dela, sempre situa o leitor! ;)

**PRÓLOGO**

Mary Hallow era uma jovem loira, baixinha e de olhos castanhos. Estudara com Tonks em Hogwarts e haviam se tornado as melhores amigas, juntamente com a cigana Sarah McGonagall, que nutria uma paixão secreta por Snape, na época seu professor.  
Com o seu dom de vidente, Mary ajudara a mãe, que morava em Portugal, durante anos, dando consultas de Astrologia e Cartomância a Trouxas.  
Agora, estava de volta. Fazia parte da Ordem da Fénix e se apaixonara perdidamente por Lupin... Nada que ela não tivesse previsto, com o seu dom de vidente; pelo contrário, desde menina ela via Lupin em seus sonhos e visões... mas sempre achara que tudo não passava de loucura da cabeça dela; afinal de contas, ela era uma vampira. Sim, uma vampira... e uma vampira jamais poderia amar alguém, levar uma vida normal com alguém, fazer alguém feliz.  
Lupin pensava o mesmo. Era um lobisomem! Que felicidade poderia haver entre um lobisomem e uma vampira?  
Tonks costumava dizer que Mary e Lupin eram tão diferentes mas com tanto em comum que só poderiam estar destinados, mas Lupin não acreditava. No fundo, não queria acreditar. Tinha medo de se machucar e de machucar Mary, cujo sorriso o encantara como nunca outro sorriso o fizera... No fundo, ele sabia que a amava e desejava mais do que tudo no mundo, mas resistiu bravamente, até ao dia em que Sarah lhe disse que tinha visto nas cartas: ele não poderia mais fugir; Mary _era_ o seu destino.

**CAPÍTULO I  
No Lugar de Antes **

Quando Remo Lupin entrou na Casa dos Gritos, a lua-cheia estava quase aparecendo no céu escuro daquela noite de fim de Verão.  
Respirou fundo. Estava a salvo. Não esquecera de tomar a poção mata-cão e estava pronto para mais uma noite de transformação dolorosa, mas inofensiva para ele e para outros... mas o que mais o deixava aliviado era o fato de ter conseguido despistar Mary Hallow. A jovem que ele tanto amava insistira para que ele a deixasse passar aquela noite cuidando dele. Dizia que queria partilhar cada momento com ele, conhecer cada pedaço da vida dele, mas Remo rejeitara terminantemente a ideia. Ah, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que tê-la do seu lado naquela hora de sofrimento mas, no fundo do seu coração, se sentia sufocado por um medo... um terror de que Mary, ao vê-lo transformado, pudesse perder todo o encanto que tinha por ele, tomada pelo pavor de vê-.lo transformado numa fera. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de perdê-la.  
Além do mais, apesar da poção torná-lo inofensivo, isso não invalidava o fato dele estar transformado num animal selvagem... e, por mais calmo que um lobo esteja, as suas garras e presas podem causar grandes estragos.  
Remo imaginou os ombros alvos de Mary escorrendo sangue e sentio um arrepio na espinha. Não. Decididamente, não poderia deixar que a sua amada o acompanhasse naquela noite. Nem naquela nem em qualquer noite de lua-cheia. Só não sabia como fugir dela, como despistá-la. Mary estava, realmente, decidida a passar aquela noite com ele...  
A Casa dos Gritos entrou na memória de Lupin como a única forma de despistar Mary. O local onde tantas vezes se transformara aquando da sua adolescência, construído justamente para aquele efeito, voltaria agora a assumir as suas funções.  
Remo deu alguns passos dentro da casa em ruínas. O chão rangia debaixo dos seus pés.  
Outra pessoa qualquer talvez se sentisse amedrontada por estar num lugar daqueles, velho, caíndo aos pedaços e com ruídos estranhos do vento entrando pelas frestas das janelas e pelos pedaços de madeira quebrados que cobriam as paredes... Mas não Remo Lupin. Não aquele para quem aquela casa havia sido construída. Não aquele que passara ali tantas vezes as piores e melhores noites da sua vida. Não ele.  
Estendeu a mão para empurrar a porta degradada do quarto onde, anos antes, rencontrara Sírius e Pedro, seus antigos colegas de escola.  
Respirou fundo e entrou. Olhou para o fundo do quarto e o seu coração quase parou. Não! Não podia ser! Como...?  
Sentada na cama de dossel, Mary o olhava, com um sorriso estranho: um misto de doçura com triunfo.  
- Até que enfim, Remo! - Disse ela, com a voz meio trêmula. - Eu achei que você não vinha mais...


	2. A Fera

Uma ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Lupin. Não podia acreditar que Mary lhe desobedecera. Ele lhe pedira tanto... E como teria ela descoberto o local onde ele iria se esconder?

O que é que você está fazendo aqui? - Inquiriu, em tom agreste, sem conseguir fitá-la olhos nos olhos.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios rosados de Mary, que respondeu com voz firme:

Eu disse que eu queria conhecer tudo de você. Faço questão...

Mary! - Lupin a segurou por um braço, fazendo-a se levantar da cama de dossel e quase a levantando no ar. Estava totalmente transtornado. - Pelas barbas de Merlin, Mary Hallow, eu pedi, eu implorei para você não vir aqui! Você devia ter respeitado a minha vontade! Você não sabe o que vai acontecer aqui!

Mary franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou Lupin diretamente:

Ah, não? Você se esquece que eu também tenho a minha conta de maldição?

Lupin a soltou. Não. Não esquecera... mas um vampiro não tinha o mesmo tipo de transformação de um lobisomem. Era tão diferente... ela não virava bicho! Ela não sofria uma mutação completa... Respirou fundo, até sentir o ar entrar bem dentro dos pulmões e tossiu um pouco, por causa do cheiro a mofo que emanava daquela casa.

Vá embora, por favor... - Pediu apenas. Contudo, Mary se limitou a olhá-lo com ar de desafio, dizendo:

A essa hora a lua já deve ter aparecido. Se eu pegar um único raio de luar que seja vou virar vampira e posso atacar alguém. É isso que você quer?

Lupin se sentiu num beco sem saída. É claro que não queria isso. Se dependesse dele, Mary jamais se transformaria de novo, jamais teria que voltar a passar por aquele sofrimento da mutação e tampouco do ataque a seres indefesos.

Claro que não... - Balbuciou. - Mas...

Mas nada, Remo! - Concluiu Mary, em tom de triunfo. - Eu estou aqui, sim, e vou tomar conta de você, sim, e agora é tarde para você me impedir.

Lupin a olhou, sem saber o que dizer. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu foi um ruído estranho, algo parecido com um latido. Instintivamente, olhou para as mãos: as unhas cresciam a uma velocidade apavorante. Eram agora garras. Sentindo os dentes se transformando em presas e todo o seu corpo ficando rígido e sofrendo mutações, ainda conseguiu olhar para Mary. Era inegável. Estava completamente apavorada. O olhava com os olhos esbugalhados de horror. Jamais assistira a um espetáculo tão terrível. Já estava preparada, é claro, e tinha lido muita coisa sobre lobisomens, visto fotografias... mas assim, ao vivo, era terrível.

O pior de tudo era saber que aquela criatura em plena mutação dolorosa era o homem que tanto amava. Mary daria tudo para transferir para si mesma as dores que Remo estava sentindo naquele momento.

Sem saber muito bem como nem porquê, tentou abraçá-lo. Queria senti-lo junto de si, sossegá-lo, minimizar de alguma forma a sua dor, que a dilacerava por dentro muito mais do que o espetáculo pavoroso da transformação. Terna loucura! Amor cego! Lupin era agora uma fera em mutação, meio homem, meio bicho e, com um gesto súbito, fincou as garras no braço de Mary, que soltou um grito de dor e caiu no chão, gemendo e segurando o braço.

Olhou para Lupin. A transformação estava completa. Remo era, agora, um lobo, enorme mas quieto, que fixava os grandes olhos cinzentos nela, com uma expressão de mágoa, como se quisesse lhe pedir desculpa pelo ataque involuntário.

O coração de Mary nunca batera tão rápido, envolvido numa amálgama de sentimentos. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do lobo e pensava em como uma fera podia ser, ao mesmo tempo, tão horrível e tão bonita. Sim, ela achava aquele lobo lindo. Era o coração de Lupin que batia ali dentro... aquele coração que era dela... e isso ela não esquecia de jeito nenhum. Ela via beleza interior de Remo expressa naquele animal selvagem que a olhava com ar triste e acabava de se deitar no chão.

Passado o susto da transformação, Mary começava agora a acalmar. Jamais poderia ter medo do amor da sua vida. Confiava nele, mesmo transformado. O arranhão no seu braço não passara de um acidente e a culpada fora exclusivamente ela.

Deitou-se junto dele, no chão empoeirado, e murmurou:

Está tudo bem, Remo. O pior já passou. Quando o sol nascer, você vai voltar a ser humano... mas mesmo transformado, você continua sendo o_ meu_ Remo.

Enquanto fechava os olhos, disposta a adormecer junto do lobo, teve certeza de ter visto algo aparentemente impossível: de um dos olhos cinzentos da fera escorria uma lágrima...


	3. Nada Mais Importa

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é uma adaptação "descarada" da minha songfic "Nothing Else Matters - A Paixão de Lupin". Achei que cabia perfeitamente aqui.

Escusado será dizer que esse é um dos capítulos que eu imaginei com trilha sonora e, como é óbvio, a música de fundo é "Nothing Else Matters" (Metallica) ;)

(Epa! Estou plagiando descaradamente a mim mesma:P )

Remo acordou, cansado, depois de mais aquela noite de transformação.

A poção o ajudava A3o... e ela continuara ali, cuidando dele... mesmo na véspera da sua estreia como professora...

Ninguém o entenderia como Mary. Afinal de contas, ela era uma vampira. A sua história de vida, apesar de bastante jovem, era muito parecida com a sua própria história…

Que mulher teria coragem de passar uma noite daquelas com ele? Que mulher não fugiria de medo e repulsa ao vê-lo transformado em lobisomem?

A única mulher que ele amara de verdade… 

Ninguém o entenderia como Mary. Afinal de contas, ela era uma vampira. A sua história de vida, apesar de bastante jovem, era muito parecida com a sua própria história…

Que mulher teria coragem de passar uma noite daquelas com ele? Que mulher não fugiria de medo e repulsa ao vê-lo transformado em lobisomem?

A única mulher que ele amara de verdade…

A única mulher que o amara…

A única mulher que sofria de um problema semelhante…

Remo sabia que aquele amor estava longe de ser fácil. O que diriam os outros? Os pais de Mary já haviam reagido tão mal ao saber que a sua menina, que já sofria de um problema tão grande como o vampirismo estava apaixonada por um…? Como poderia ela namorar um... um _lobisomem_? Que tipo de vida teriam eles? E se acabassem por casar? E se tivessem filhos? O que seria das crianças? Sem contar que, para além dele ser muito mais velho, os vampiros e os lobisomens eram espécies inimigas, desde sempre.

Remo se levantou, olhando Mary adormecida com todo seu amor… Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que os dois se afastassem. Talvez os Hallow tivessem razão e ele só fosse prejudicar a filha deles… e a última coisa que ele queria era prejudicá-la.

Mary Hallow dera um sentido a sua vida. Desde que a conhecera, Lupin voltara a sorrir… e era, finalmente, feliz… Como poderia deixá-la? Mas não podia sequer pensar em prejudicá-la.

Os olhos castanhos de Mary se abriram e a vontade de ir embora o abandonou.

Bom dia… - Disse Mary, se lançando para ele, num abraço bem apertado.

Ele não conseguiu falar. A sua voz estava embargada por um aperto na garganta. Ela estava ali. Ela o amava. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quando o abraço se desfez.

Remo… - Mary o fitou, com angústia no olhar. – O que foi?

Eu não te mereço, Mary… - Lupin conseguiu, a custo, articular as palavras e baixou os olhos para não ter que encará-la. – Olha para você: cansada, ferida… Você merece alguém bem melhor do que eu… Eu sou uma fonte de problemas… eu vou estragar a sua vida…

Levantou os olhos, que encontraram os de Mary, em lágrimas.

Você só vai estragar a minha vida se me abandonar, Remo… Ninguém pode ter um laço tão forte comigo como você. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Me entreguei a você como nunca me entreguei a ninguém. Você é a minha razão de viver…

O aperto na garganta de Lupin era cada vez mais forte. Sim, Mary estava certa. Ninguém teria um laço tão forte com eles como um e outro… e ele se amavam… e precisavam um do outro.

Mary tinha um lado alegre que o fazia rir… e nada melhor do que uma boa risada. Era bonita (apesar de não ser nenhuma Miss Mundo Mágico), tinha um jeito de menina encantador, era corajosa, inteligente… e vampira sem querer.

Não. Ele não poderia deixá-la. Teria que lutar por aquele amor tão difícil, porém tão necessário para ambos. Só um poderia entender e ajudar o outro.

Eu não vou te deixar… - Murmurou ele e as bocas dos dois se uniram num beijo cheio de amor, temperado com lágrimas. Os corpos se uniram num abraço quente, temperado de soluços de alívio e felicidade.

Iriam lutar para ficar juntos. Eles se amavam e nada mais importava.

Ficaram ali durante algum tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro; sentindo que eram um só.

Não importava o que os outros iriam falar de um lobisomem e uma vampira juntos.

Não importava o que um iria passar quando o outro se transformasse.

Não importava os perigos que viveriam.

Venceriam os preconceitos.

Venceriam os medos.

O amor vence tudo… e nada mais importa.


	4. Desejos de Amor

**N/A-** Ok, eu sei que não acontece nada nesse capítulo, mas eu tinha que escrevê-lo. Esse e o próximo estão na minha cabeça desde que escrevi a minha primeira fanfiction, "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final"  
**Detalhe:** Estou achando a Mary na "Batalha Final" uma chata, digna sucessora da Cho Chang, chorona e ciumenta sem motivo aparente! Prometo que vou tentar ser fiel à fic em que me inspirei, mas justificando os sentimentos estúpidos dela... ou até passando por cima deles!  
**P.S.-** Esse é um dos capítulos que pode ter música. Eu escolheria uma bem suave e antiga, que a maioria das pessoas que lerem a fic provavelmente vão odiar, mas eu acho linda: "Only You" (The Platters).  
Aviso: Capítulo desaconselhável para crianças por insinuações sensuais. 

**CAPÍTULO IV ****  
****Desejos de Amor**

-Você tem que correr, senão vai acabar chegando atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aulas.  
As palavras de Lupin soaram para os ouvidos de Mary como um alarme Trouxa, trazendo-a de volta à realidade: era o seu primeiro dia como professora em Hogwarts! Não podia faltar de jeito nenhum. Aquele emprego era tão importante para ela... mas também não podia deixar o amado ali, sozinho.  
Olhou-o de alto a baixo. Lupin tinha um ar tão imensamente cansado, doente, perdido até... Não. Decididamente, não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Não podia... e nem queria.  
- Eu não vou, Remo. - Murmurou, decidida, olhando-o nos olhos. - Não posso deixar você aqui sozinho, nesse estado.  
Lupin sorriu. O seu coração se encheu de carinho perante aquelas palavras e o imenso amor que já sentia por Mary cresceu mais ainda e o fortaleceu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e disse, em tom meigo:  
- Não se preocupe comigo, Mary. Eu estou bem. - Aproximou o rosto do dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar - Obrigado por tudo, meu amor... mas os seu trabalho está em primeiro lugar. Eu estou mais do que acostumado com as minhas manhãs pós-mutação.  
Ela não conseguiu responder. A voz dele no seu ouvido... a proximidade do corpo dele e o calor que dele emanava só aumentavam a sua vontade de não sair de perto dele... nem naquele momento... nem nunca!  
Lupin depositou um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios e ela o abraçou, totalmente perdida no corpo dorido e cansado daquele que apenas algumas horas antes era uma fera de mandíbulas e garras afiadas. Mary queria mais, muito mais do que apenas beijos apaixonados e abraços quentes. Seus corações e suas almas estavam unidos num só... e ela almejava, (ah, como almejava!) que o mesmo acontecesse com os seus corpos! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que acontecer, mas... porque teria ela tanta vergonha, tanto medo do que ele pensaria se ela tomasse a iniciativa? E ele? Porque nunca fizera nada? Teria medo, também?  
Os olhos cinzentos de Lupin se fixaram nos castanhos de Mary, sempre com uma expressão tão cansada quanto firme.  
- Vá, Mary. - Ele disse, se levantando e pegando a mão dela para ajudá-la a se erguer também. - Eu estou bem. Juro. Além disso, você tem que falar com Madame Pomfrey, para cuidar desse ferimento. - Acrescentou, olhando as marcas das suas garras no braço dela.  
Mary sorriu, pegou a sua varinha, apontou o ferimento e murmurou um feitiço. As marcas e o sangue começaram a se desvanecer e, em menos de dez segundos, ficou apenas uma cicatriz.  
- Ah, como eu adoro ser bruxa! - Ela suspirou, ainda sorrindo. - Logo, logo, essa cicatriz vai sumir de vez.  
Lupin esboçou um largo sorriso, segurou a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e lhe deu um beijinho na testa, dizendo:  
- Minha bruxinha linda...  
Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, controlando-se para não se jogar de novo nos braços dele, e respondeu, em tom alegre:  
- Você esqueceu de acrescentar "professora". - Ela fez um ar orgulhoso, que o fez soltar uma gargalhada.  
- É claro, Professora Hallow. Como é que eu poderia esquecer?  
Mary o olhou nos olhos, assumindo um ar bem mais sério:  
- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem?  
Lupin se sentou na cama de dossel. Estava fraco, ainda, mas não podia mostrar. Não podia deixar que Mary percebesse que ele não estava tão bem assim e ficasse ali com ele, se arriscando a perder o emprego.  
- Claro que sim. - Respondeu, piscando o olho para ela e sorrindo. - Vou dormir um pouco e logo estarei novinho em folha, o bom e velho Remo Lupin de sempre.  
Com a ajuda da varinha, ele murmurou um feitiço que consertou a velha cama quebrada e deixou os lençóis como novos.   
Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, ainda preocupada, e disse:  
- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou. Mas antes... - Voltou a pegar a varinha e a murmurar um feitiço, apontando o chão, onde surgiu uma xícara de café fumegante e um prato cheio de bolinhos. - Seu café. Você não achava que eu ia sair e deixar você sem comer nada, achava?  
Lupin não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada. Puxou Mary pela cintura para junto dele e a beijou doce e apaixonadamente. Depois, falou:  
- Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Tenho certeza que dará uma excelente professora. - Depois, fingiu um ar desconfiado e acrescentou - Tome cuidado com aqueles alunos. Não quero saber de nenhum deles dando em cima da minha bruxinha professora.  
- Não se preocupe. - Ela respondeu, rindo. - Quem tem um Remo Lupin na vida não precisa de mais ninguém. - Beijou-o de novo e, acenado em jeito de despedida, foi embora.  
Com a saída de Mary, Remo sentiu que todas as suas forças o abandonavam. Tomou o café e comeu alguns bolinhos, para depois de deixar cair de costas na cama, adormecendo imediatamente.


	5. Em Plena Comunhão

**N/A-**Mais um capítulo que eu tinha na cabeça há 2 ou 3 meses, desde que escrevi a minha primeira fanfiction.  
Também é um dos capítulos que imagino com música, no caso "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" (Aerosmith).  
**AVISO -** Capítulo impróprio para crianças, por insinuações sexuais. Não lhe chamaria NC-17, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. 

**CAPÍTULO V ****  
****Em Plena Comunhão**

Mary voltou para a Casa dos Gritos depois do seu primeiro dia de aulas. Estava feliz. Chagara atrasada na escola, mas isso não a impedira de ter um dia maravilhoso.  
A sua felicidade era apenas assombrada pela preocupação com Lupin. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, em como ele estaria depois daquela noite terrível. Foi por isso que, assim que terminou as aulas, ela voltou para o local onde o havia deixado.   
Lupin dormia, ainda, deitado na cama de dossel, com o ar mais sereno do mundo. Mary se aproximou e se deixou invadir por um imenso amor, pensando em como nada se comparava à beleza de ver o ser amado adormecido. Ficou ali, olhando para ele, durante um tempo que ela própria não saberia dizer o quando durou. Poderiam ter sido dois minutos ou duas horas. Realmente, não saberia dizer.   
Queria entrar na mente dele, invadir os seus sonhos e se perder neles para sempre... Deu por si beijando os lábios quietos do homem que tanto amava e que acordou com aquele beijo tão doce. Olhou para ela e sorriu, feliz por vê-la do seu lado.  
- Como é que você está? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo também, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.  
Lupin replicou, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dela nem perder o sorriso:  
- Nada como um bom sono e acordar com um beijo da minha bruxinha professora para me fortalecer. Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho?  
- Maravilhoso. - Ela respondeu. - Mas não parei de pensar em você nem por um minuto. Estava louca para voltar aqui e lhe ver.  
O coração de Mary batia cada vez mais forte e ela se deixou cair na cama, pousando a cabeça no peito de Lupin e escutando o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo descompassado que o dela.  
Ele passou um braço por cima dela e suspirou. Mary lhe trazia uma paz tão grande... ele se sentia impregnado de amor... e de desejo. O corpo dela junto do seu o levava para sonhos tantas vezes sonhados, mas que ele jamais tivera coragem de tornar realidade. Sonhara tanto, até mesmo acordado, em beijar aquele corpo alvo, em se perder nas suas curvas, em torná-la inteiramente sua... em ser inteiramente seu... Mas não tinha coragem. Tinha tanto medo de decepcioná-la, de desagradá-la... Não era mais uma criança, mas se sentia um verdadeiro adolescente desajeitado, sem saber o que fazer, como agir... Jamais tivera uma mulher em seus braços do jeito que desejava ter Mary... tinha medo de nem saber como fazer as coisas... e, pensando mais ainda, não seria uma falta de respeito para com ela?  
Constrangido por todos esses pensamentos e pelo desejo que não o deixava em paz, ele a afastou de si, balbuciando:  
- Mary... por favor... É melhor a gente parar por aqui, senão...   
Ela o olhou nos olhos, com ar confuso:  
- "Senão", o quê? - Inquiriu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
Lupin desviou os olhos e murmurou, em voz sumida:  
- Senão, eu vou acabar fazendo o que não quero.  
- Não quer! - Ela repetiu, sentindo um peso enorme invadindo o seu coração. Ele não a queria? Mas como? Ele dizia que a amava, mas não a queria...  
- Não posso. - Ele corrigiu, se sentindo cada vez mais constrangido e se sentando na cama, voltado de costas para ela.  
- Remo! - Exclamou Mary. - Remo, olhe para mim!  
Ele não obedeceu, mas ela não se deu por achada. Sempre fora teimosa, sempre gostara de mostrar o seu ponto de vista e, apesar de começar a entender o que se passava na cabeça de Lupin, não podia deixá-lo pensar assim. Respirou fundo, se sentindo um pouco mais calma e confiante e continuou:  
- Remo, nós somos adultos, nos amamos, estamos juntos... é natural... e eu sonhei tanto com isso... - A sua voz se tornou trêmula e Mary não conseguiu dizer mais nada.  
Lupin não se voltou para ela. Continuou de costas, pensando no quanto achava que ela estava certa, no quanto ele também tinha sonhado com aquilo, mas... Tinha medo... Tinha tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e acabar estragando tudo...  
Finalmente, se virou para ela, abrindo a boca para lhe pedir um tempo... mas não saiu qualquer som. A sua boca se abriu mais ainda ao deparar com Mary... completamente nua. Era tudo aquilo que ele imaginara nos seus sonhos mais inconfessáveis. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Deu um pulo e se levantou da cama, mas sem desviar o olhar de cima de Mary.  
Ela tremia... não de frio, mas de nervoso e de medo. Tinha reunido toda a sua coragem para tirar a roupa e agora... agora tremia, nervosa e amedrontada, temendo que Lupin pensasse mal dela, não gostasse do seu corpo, a rejeitasse... Ele não avançava... Certamente, pensava ela, os seus piores receios estavam se confirmando: ele a achava feia, gorda, desengonçada, branquela... Ele a achava atirada de mais... Ele ia rejeitá-la! Era horrível demais!  
Cheia de vergonha e medo de perdê-lo, Mary se deixou cair na cama e se cobriu com um lençol, murmurando, enquanto tentava a custo conter uma lágrima teimosa:  
- Desculpe... Por favor, Remo, me perdoe. Não pense mal de mim, por favor! Você deve estar me achando uma vaca sem-vergonha! Por favor, me perdoe...  
As suas palavras foram abafadas por um beijo. Lupin não agüentara mais. Jamais a acharia uma "vaca sem-vergonha" e nem podia suportar a ideia de que ela pensasse uma coisa dessas. Afinal de contas, tudo o que ela havia dito antes fazia todo o sentido: eles eram dois adultos, estavam juntos, se amavam... e tinham sonhado tanto com aquele momento...  
Tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com todo o ardor; percorreu o pescoço dela com seus beijos e, naquele final de tarde, todos os seus sonhos se tornaram realidade. Ah, e a realidade era tão melhor do que os sonhos... Nem nos sonhos mais íntimos e secretos de ambos eles haviam imaginado algo tão perfeito.  
Naquele momento, os dois tiveram certeza: eram um só, em plena comunhão de corpos e almas. Aquele amor era a salvação para as suas vidas condenadas.


	6. Perto e Longe

**N/A- **A razão da implicância de Hermione com Mary está em "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final".

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Perto e Longe**

Naquela manhã de sábado, Mary acordou feliz, depois da sua primeira semana de trabalho. Fora um verdadeiro sucesso, apesar de ter deparado com uma dificuldade enorme em agradar a Hermione Granger, uma aluna extremamente inteligente, mas que não fora com a sua cara e, até o momento, ela ainda não conseguira discernir qual o motivo. Talvez fosse por ter admitido que nunca havia lecionado antes.

Hermione, que via nos estudos a coisa mais importante na vida e resolvera se inscrever de novo em Adivinhação, apenas por pura curiosidade, após ter desistido da matéria no terceiro ano, torcera o nariz perante a possibilidade de a nova Professora ser uma incompetente. Porém, Mary Hallow estava disposta a provar fosse para quem fosse que merecia o cargo que lhe fora confiado e tudo faria para ser a melhor professora de Adivinhação de que Hogwarts tinha memória.

Cheia de planos para um futuro muito feliz, Mary se sentou na cama do seu quarto do Largo Grimmauld. Resolvera que iria passar ali os finais de semana, para ficar perto de Lupin.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo da janela e pelo piar de uma coruja, do lado de fora. A janela estava escrupulosamente fechada, para impossibilitar completamente a passagem dos raios de luar pelas suas frestas, durante a noite. Apenas um raio e Mary se transformaria numa vampira descontrolada, de caninos afiados e ávida por sangue.

Ela sabia que as corujas, normalmente, entregavam o correio de manhã, mas havia algumas exceções, por isso, consultou o relógio, para ter certeza de que não correria o risco de encarar a lua assim que abrisse a janela.

Era cedo, mas não o suficiente para que a lua não tivesse ainda cedido o seu lugar ao sol. Suspirando de alívio, Mary abriu a janela e deparou com uma coruja cinzxenta que imediatamente entrou no quarto, piando, trazendo atada à patinha esquerda, bem do lado do coração, uma carta. Desatando-a, a jovem acariciou as penas da coruja, dizendo:

Obrigada, linda.

A ave piscou os olhos em jeito de contentamento e voou pela janela fora, até se perder de vista.

Mary pegou a carta e o seu coração disparou, ao reconhecer a caligrafia cuidada de Lupin. A missiva dizia apenas: "_Só para lhe desejar um excelente dia. Seu, Remo_."

Um sorriso cheio de ternura surgiu nos lábios dela. Queria agradecer, estar junto dele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... Com o coração pulando, decidiu ir até o quarto do amado.

Abriu a porta do seu próprio quarto e qual não foi o seu espanto ao deparar com Remo Lupin, em pessoa, sorrindo para ela, como um menino malicioso.

Eu sabia que você iria me procurar assim que recebesse a coruja. – Ele disse, pegando a mão dela e beijando a sua palma. – Resolvi lhe poupar trabalho. – Olhou para ela e piscou o olho, com ar divertido, a que ela correspondeu, puxando-o para dentro do quarto e se pendurando no pescoço dele.

Bom dia para você também! – Ela exclamou, arrastando-o até à cama, onde os dois caíram, rindo, como se toda a alegria e felicidade do mundo lhes pertencesse.

A partir daquele momento, mesmo durante a semana, Mary sempre dava um jeito de se esgueirar até o Largo Grimmauld, onde passava as noites aninhadas no peito de Remo, quando toda a casa já se incontrava imersa num sono profundo.

As férias do Natal chegaram mais depressa do que eles esperavam... e a separação os aguardava. Mary prometera aos pais que passaria o Natal com eles, em Portugal, e por mais arrependida que estivesse da promessa, já que não conseguia imaginar a sua vida longe de Lupin, nem apenas por alguns dias, não teve coragem de desistir da viagem. Não queria dar um desgosto daqueles aos pais, apesar da relutância deles em aceitar remo como seu namorado.

A relação dos dois estava mantida em segredo. Lupin não se sentia à vontade para assumir um sentimento publicamente. Era tudo muito novo para ele, que sempre fora perito em esconder o que sentia. Mary, por seu turno, esmorecera bastante com a oposição dos pais. Quando lhes enviara uma coruja falando dele, no intuito de partilhar com eles a sua felicidade, a resposta fora um Berrador, censurando-a por ter tido a "irresponsabilidade de se perder de amores por um lobisomem". A ideia de contar a Molly se desvanecera de imediato, mas Mary sabia que não podia (na verdade, nem queria!) esconder o romance para todo o sempre.

Por enquanto, as únicas pessoas que estavam ao corrente daquele amor eram as melhores amigas da jovem: Ninfadora Tonks e Sarah McGonagall... ou melhor, Sarah Snape! Sim, Sarah Snape! Fora um choque para Mary saber que a sua amiga cigana se casara com uma das pessoas mais desagradáveis que ela já conhecera... Bom, tinha que reconhecer que Snape possuía um certo charme, apesar de toda aquela antipatia e arrogância, mas não podia esconder que o seu olhar frio a assustava demais. Contudo, tinha ficado muito feliz por Sarah, que sempre amara Severo, desde os tempos em que fora aluna dele.

Por outro lado, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como até Sarah havia conseguido se casar com o homem dos seus sonhos com o apoio dos pais, mesmo Snape não sendo exatamente uma pessoa fácil. Já Lupin era uma pessoa tão bondosa, inteligente, simpática, bem-humorada, agradável... Era o homem perfeito! Ou melhor, _quase_ perfeito... e era aquele "quase" que estragava tudo: a sua licantropia, apesar de controlável, constituía uma fonte de preocupação quase doentia para os pais de Mary, o que era agravado pelo fato dela própria sofrer de uma maldição semelhante. Era isso que impedia os Hallow de aceitar de bom grado aquele amor predestinado.

Ainda assim, Mary não desistiu de passar o Natal com eles. Sempre haviam sido muito unidos e talvez aquela época festiva servisse para fazê-los mudar de ideias em relação a sua vida amorosa. Não podia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

O único problema era Lupin. A ideia de passar um dia que fosse sem vê-lo era extremamente dolorosa. Ele sentia o mesmo, apesar de não o demonstrar. Dava a maior força para ela ir, porque sabia o quanto aquela viagem era importante para ela, mas os seus olhos cinzentos diziam outra coisa. Diziam: "_Não vá, por favor. Não me deixe..._"


	7. A Rosa da União

**N/A- **Mais um capítulo que imaginei com música, apesar de não transcrevê-la. A música seria "Here Without You" (Three Doors Down).

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**A Rosa da União**

O dia da partida amanheceu escuro e triste, como se o tempo quisesse servir de palco para a dor da separação de Remo Lupin e Mary Hallow.

Mary acordou com um beijo de Lupin, qual Bela Adormecida dos contos que a sua avó trouxa lia para ela adormecer, quando era criança. Suspirou, srm conseguir falar. A sua garganta estava apertada, numa angústia estranha.

Remo a olhava, com um carinho infinito estampado nos olhos, sentado na beira da cama e segurando na mão uma rosa enorme, linda, de várias cores e tons indefinidos, oscilando entre o rosa e o vermelho, entre o amarelo e o cor-de-laranja, entre o azul e o verde. Estendeu a flor para ela, murmurando com um sorriso fraco:

Seu presente de Natal. Achei melhor lhe entregar agora.

Mary lhe devolveu o sorriso. Sentou-se na cama e, acariciando os cabelos castanhos misturados com fios cinza do amado, pegou a rosa, dizendo com a voz embargada:

É a flor mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

A sim que tocou a mão dela, a flor assumiu um tom de rosa-avermelhado bem forte. Espantada, ela lançou um olhar interrogativo a Lupin, que a beijou, sentindo um enorme aperto no peito. Jamais tivera aquela sensação de saudade antecipada. Não sabia o quanto doía.

Queria pedir para ela não ir viajar, para ficar junto dele... mas não podia. Não era justo. Seria egoísmo da sua parte. Disse apenas:

Já que nós vamos ficar longe por algum tempo, eu achei que esse era o presente mais apropriado para lhe oferecer... e a hora era essa. Não podia esperar até depois do Natal. Isso é uma Rosa da União. – Explicou, respirando fundo. – É uma flor mágica e muito rara. Ela mostra para quem a recebe as emoções de quem a oferece. Cada vez que ela estiver cor-de-rosa, é sinal de que eu estou pensando em você. Quanto mais forte for o tom, mais forte é a intensidade do pensamento.

Mary não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu um nó no estômago e uma vontade incontrolável de ficar, de esquecer a promessa feita aos pais e passar o Natal ali, na Inglaterra, no Largo Grimmauld, nos braços de Lupin.

Já estava sofrendo tanto com a ideia da separação... e aquele presente, tão cheio de romantismo e de significado tornava as coisas mais difíceis ainda. Sem conseguir articular uma única palavra, ela deixou apenas que uma lágrima teimosa escorregasse, finalmente, pelo seu rosto pálido.

Remo a abraçou. Era um abraço tão forte, tão quente, tão impregnado de amor misturado com angústia... Mary desabou. As suas forças a abandonaram e ela escondeu o rosto nos ombros nus do namorado, soluçando silenciosamente.

São só alguns dias. – Ele murmurou no ouvido dela. – Passa rápido.

Promete que vai me escrever todos os dias? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos e tentando parar as lágrimas.

Ele sorriu e respondeu, acariciando os cabelos louros dela:

Claro que prometo. Além disso, tem a flor, também. Cada vez que você olhar para ela, vai vê-la com um tom bem forte e ter certeza que eu estarei pensando em você. Estaremos sempre juntos em pensamento.

Mary engoliu as lágrimas e tentou esboçar um ar feliz, dizer qualquer coisa bonita... mas, mais uma vez, a voz não saiu. Limitou-se, então, a beijá-lo e abraçá-lo com todo o amor que sentia que que parecia grande demais para caber no seu coração.

Mary passou o Natal em relativa paz, mas a dor da separação e da má vontade dos pais em relação à sua história de amor deixaram-na deveras deprimida.

Tinha alturas em que se trancava no quarto, com o pensamento em Lupin. Como estaria ele? O que estaria fazendo? As corujas chegavam todos os dias para lhe suavizar as saudades, mas ela queria tê-lo ali, em pessoa, junto de si, nos seus braços...

Junto da janela do seu quarto, a Rosa da União mostrava um tom tão forte... mais forte do que o costume. Esse era o seu maior conseolo: enquanto a flor estivesse daquele tom púrpura, ela e Lupin estariam juntos em pensamento, apesar de separados por um imenso oceano...

**FIM – (Mas com direito a continuação!)  
**

**  
N/A- **Resolvi parar a fanfiction por aqui, por medo de estragá-la. Tendo sete capítulos como a sua antecessora, acho que foi a medida certa.

Já comecei a escrever "Esperando a Lua Nova 3". Se não a incluo aqui é porque acho que não tem nada a ver. Essa foi uma fic de romance e a próxima é uma adaptação de "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final", na visão de Mary e Lupin. Já poderia ter incluído alguns capítulos alusórios a isso nessa fic, mas achei que iria estragar o tom dela.

Espero que tenham gostado e não tenham se sentido defraudados. :(

Obrigada a todos os que leram a fic, principalmente a Zoé (apesar dela estar escrevendo uma fic com outro par para o Lupin – eheh! Não podia perder oportunidade de mostrar o meu ciúme! Eheheh -, merece todo o meu carinho pelos comentários maravilhosos e pela simpatia que demontrou), Regina McGonagall (pela amizade, pelos elogios e dicas... e pela criação de Sarah McGonagall), oO Nika-chan Oo e Narcissa Malfoy, pelos comentários deliciosos no fórum OdFHP, lela, etc, etc, etc...

Mil beijos para todos.


End file.
